


Kiss me, please?

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [59]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Kyungsoo’s omega always wants kisses and cuddles before his heat. Lucky for him, he’s always willing to comply.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Baeksoo Fluff [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	Kiss me, please?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no. Soft bby Baekhyun got a little out of hand 😖 pls forgive me for indulging in these drastic dynamics. I am a sucker for unrealistic fluff dynamics. Sue me.

“Baekhyun?”

Coming into their room at the lack of response, Kyungsoo saw the familiar setup of Baekhyun completing his nest. Their blankets and pillows in a large circle, Kyungsoo’s clothes bunched up to fill the holes, numerous of Baekhyun’s stuffed animals joining him in the center. Kyungsoo changed out of his clothes as the omega hummed a single low note, watching him.

“Are you about to go into heat?” He asked, joining him in bed. Instantly, Baekhyun latched on and rubbed against him, scenting him.

“Mm... I feel it coming. You smell nice.”

“Do I?” Running his fingers through his hair, Kyungsoo thought that he did, too.

“Yeah. Kiss me, please.”

With a small laugh Kyungsoo obliged, brushing his lips against Baekhyun’s and watching his eyes flutter shut. It was clear he wanted more so Kyungsoo tilted his head and kissed him fully, letting out a low sound at the sensation of his omega pressed against him, moving his lips slowly with him. As always he tasted sweet. Like vanilla, candy, maybe, or chocolate. Or all of the above.

Instinctively, Kyungsoo moved his mouth down to his jaw, satisfied at the way Baekhyun’s breathing was already changing as a result. Then, the way he always, inevitably did, he let his lips trail to his neck.

It was the place Baekhyun was most sensitive. Placing languid kiss after languid kiss, Kyungsoo exploited that fact until Baekhyun was pudding underneath him, free for the taking.

Even his arms had loosened where he had it around his neck. Kyungsoo smiled and pulled back, but Baekhyun protested with a sound of indignation, baring his shoulder and neck even more after nosing up against his mouth.

“More kisses?” Kyungsoo murmured, leaning down again. It was no more of the heat and as usual, Baekhyun had somehow managed to dissolve a potential make-out session into a doting one. Really, the whole thing was inevitable. Baekhyun was always craving cuddles and Kyungsoo was always wanting to take care of him. They did it to themselves. Not that he was complaining. Seeing his omega all pliant and purring like this under his attention was fulfilling enough. To know that he was the only one given access to this clingy side of Baekhyun was enough to satiate him, even more than sex ever could.

Though, it was a sin to kiss Baekhyun like this. Soft, smooth skin that smelled faintly of almonds and of other rich scents he couldn’t place, all signatures of his omega, mixed with the scent of him and his presence, his lips moved with a taking kind of pressure that demanded a taste. He wanted to do things to his pretty omega, trail his mouth lower and relish every bit of his body, but Baekhyun was preening under his softer attention and now was the time to indulge in his desires. With his heat coming soon, Kyungsoo would have the chance to partake in his own later.

Eventually Baekhyun pushed him away. He was done with the kisses but he immediately pulled him back in for cuddles. Compliantly, Kyungsoo tangled up in his hold, then traded some so he could envelope him himself. Baekhyun settled in with a satisfied sigh.

“Should I call off of work this week?” Kyungsoo asked, rubbing his side. Baekhyun breathed in. He knew he was taking in his scent, the comfort of his alpha during his pre-heat moments.

“Can you?”

“Of course. Junmyeon would understand.”

“You’re not going to tell them I’m on my heat, will you?” Baekhyun was pouting. Kyungsoo felt the cuteness like a shot to the heart, but managed to contain it in favor of replying.

“Why are you so worried about other people knowing? You know it’s normal.”

“But it’s embarrassing,” Baekhyun whined. “If I’m on my heat, and then you say you’re taking off of work...”

“Then they’ll know we’re doing naughty things,” Kyungsoo teased, pretending to be astonished at the audacity of it all. “How could we? Two grown, mated men, doing weird stuff in the bedroom...?”

Baekhyun smacked his shoulder as he laughed. “Kyungsoo!”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be saying that out loud, right? Just in case someone hears—“

“I get it already,” Baekhyun interrupted. He was still pouty. “Whatever, tell Junmyeon whatever you want. I don’t care. But if I’m in a bad mood I’m not letting you touch me.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Do whatever you want and I’ll do whatever I want.” The way he ended it seemed like a _so there,_ and it was so childish that Kyungsoo nearly laughed again.

“I think you’ll want me to touch you, though.”

“Well, think what you want.”

“You don’t think so?”

“With the way you’re acting right now, no.”

“Hm.” Kyungsoo grazed his teeth on Baekhyun’s ear, smiling when he shivered. “Okay,” he relented. “I won’t tell Junmyeon. But then I don’t know if he’ll let me take off.”

“But... but you still have vacation time.”

“I can’t use it right now. Not without a good reason.”

“That’s bull. Fuck Junmyeon.”

Bullshit or not, Kyungsoo wouldn’t tell him. “I’ll have to take my chances, or else you won’t let me touch you, right?”

Baekhyun shifted a little in place. He was getting convinced, Kyungsoo could tell. “Well...”

“Hm?”

“Just tell him,” he mumbled.

“Say again?”

“Tell Junmyeon, you jerk.”

“Hey, why am I a jerk?”

“You tease me all the time.”

Kyungsoo shook his head, hugging him tighter. “I just want Junmyeon to know how important you are to me. And the rest of the team. I want them to know how much I love you...” he kissed his forehead, “and how much I take care of you...” pulling back a little, he angled his head so that he could nose at his collarbone. Baekhyun put his arms around his head, enveloping him in his scent.

“Possessive much?” he asked, though his smug tone betrayed his satisfaction.

“Because,” said Kyungsoo, “you’re mine.”

“Am I?”

“You can let me know when I’m fucking you through your heat.”

Wiggling a bit in retaliation, Baekhyun protested for only a moment before settling in again. “Take care of me, Kyungsoo.”

“I will,” he promised. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is super unrelated but I am a person of randomness and fleeting attention and I was looking for baby pictures for an exo-related side project and baby Baekhyun is adorable. Like, I actually cried a little while I was looking for pictures. And if I’m being honest, I don’t really like most kids, but his baby pictures are. Oml. I’m going to cry again what a cUTIE.


End file.
